


沙雕渣攻番外二

by Gouxue555



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gouxue555/pseuds/Gouxue555





	沙雕渣攻番外二

《沙雕渣攻之老婆再爱我一次》

番外二：你是我的星辰大海

千防万防防不住被周刃操大肚子的王旻翊已经彻底佛系了。甚至有些时候，他自己都质疑在周刃那样旺盛的性欲下，到底是怎么撑到现在的。

他已经习惯他的所有闹别扭、没事找事都靠做爱解决。周刃可能天生就是来克他的，明明在转业到政场上之后对外形象那么冷酷沉稳，可一到他面前自动就转化成粘人精。周刃简直在私人时间里除了拉撒都和王旻翊贴在一起。

这话一点夸张成分都没有，是真真正正物理层面地贴在一起。

两人又住在一起以后，每天疯狂做爱就不说了，没做的时候对方也极其缠人，不是花式搂抱着，就是勾搭着胳膊、腰，反正就是要塑造出连体的感觉，有时候一起出门周刃都一定要拉着他的手。

周刃从政后身份自然不同以往，这么高调秀恩爱肯定逃不过各路八卦小报，王旻翊的身份就是这么被板上钉钉的。从第一次被拍到，周刃毫不掩盖对他的保护和占有欲，到后面每次一出行，周围人都一副“哦呦，狗粮批发商夫夫又出门了”的样子。

全世界都八卦地等着他们的世纪婚礼，万万没想到，先爆出来的是怀孕。

未婚未发情先孕，一直是很微妙的话题，然而这个话题到王旻翊身上失效了。原因无他，周刃自己亲口，在所有场合，都完全不避讳地承认，自己曾经是个渣A，对不起过王旻翊，现在只能用种种手段讨好、留住爱人。

态度之坚定和理所当然，虽然被很多O保护协会抨击，但是无疑表示清楚了锅都是我的，你们看准了扔，少他妈欺负我媳妇。

王旻翊的佛系差不多就是从那时候开始的。他实在没办法了，周刃把所有可以拿出来搞事情的理由都掐死在襁褓里，他能怎么办，他只能每天摸着自己的肚子，躺在家里吃喝靠周刃伺候，周刃不在的时候看看电视玩玩电脑，偶尔数数退休钱，哦，还有数周刃花尽心思硬塞给他的那些钱。

日子过得令人发指。

怀孕三个月危险期过后，王旻翊闲不住了，正琢磨着复业打算，一个没想到的人上门了。

薛白瑜那天找他谈了整个白天，卡着周刃下班的点溜了，就这样晚上还是被发现。周刃在晚上固定的看电视时段，一边给靠着他玩终端的王旻翊盖小被子，一边漫不经心问：“今天谁来了？”

“薛白瑜。”

“……”周刃动作停顿了一下，小心翼翼接，“因为什么？”

“叫我去他们协会做防身课讲师。”

周刃简直无法想象两个人心平气和谈论这个事的样子：“然后呢？”

“谈了一下薪资待遇，畅想了一下美好的明天。”

“……还有呢？”

王旻翊阴恻恻地瞥了他一眼，终端也不玩了：“你想听什么？”

周刃从善如流：“没什么，宝宝，我最近新看了几款键盘，你可以选一下，我跪哪款合适？”

王旻翊毫无形象地翻白眼，继续看终端，顺便身体磨蹭了几下，周刃立马知道他想换个更舒服的姿势，贴心地揽着对方的腰，给对方借力点。

王旻翊很快调整好，又投入到终端的日常种田经营里，周刃本来看新闻，后来视线不住被游戏里“BIU”“BOBOBO”的声音吸引，情不自禁开始看自家媳妇修长的手指在屏幕上滑动。

他想了想医生的孕期嘱咐，又想了想王旻翊的危险期已过，还没下什么决定，身体已经自发兴奋起来。

和他靠得极其近的王旻翊瞬间警惕回头：“周刃，你要是敢发情，就滚出去住。”

“怎么会呢，宝宝。”周刃回复道，手脚到底是不老实，先从背后把人圈起来，再伸手探入睡衣。

“周刃你个王八蛋！孩子不想要了吗？！”王旻翊骂骂咧咧，却抵抗不过周刃黏黏腻腻地亲吻，不一会就软了腰，“……嗯哼……轻点……”

周刃就着沙发上的姿势，自己在下，把人抱起来，让对方穴口对准自己饥渴太久兴奋到快爆炸的兄弟上，紧接着死死盯着那张小嘴一点点把自己吃掉的诱人模样。

王旻翊“嗯嗯啊啊”地呻吟着，腰腹动作间划出勾人的弧线，周刃不用看都能想象得到对方沉溺性爱时眼神迷离淫荡的样子，一瞬下体更硬，抱着王旻翊的腰便是一阵冲撞。

王旻翊嘴里不住咒骂：“混蛋……再向右边一点……”

周刃实在着迷他这种争抢主动权的样子，扳过他的头和他动情湿吻。

大A的唾液很好补充了王旻翊没有被绑定，缺少的孕期配偶信息素，让他稍微显出一丝臣服的状态。

周刃夺过主动权，把人就着插入的姿势转了过来，正面朝向自己，又用力顶了两下，突然停止：“宝宝，叫老公。”

“……”王旻翊被他这手玩弄过太多次，不情不愿。

“快点，宝宝，叫老公，老公就给你。”

“老公……”王旻翊撇着嘴叫了一声，周刃心中涌出不管听多少次都会照样激动的情绪，公狗腰发力，把王旻翊钉在沙发上操弄。

王旻翊放肆浪叫，和下体拍打声交织在一起，很快把周刃逼了出来。

情事过后，王旻翊照样懒洋洋地躺着，享受着周刃欢爱后的照料，直到洗完澡被Alpha抱上床，他晃动着脚，突然道：“我挺想去薛白瑜的协会。”好像嫌这句话不够爆炸，他很快又加了一句，“薛白瑜真是个很有魅力的omega。”

周刃沉默了一下，当天晚上就在王旻翊睡后订了十几个花样不重复的键盘。

后来，挺着五个月肚子的王旻翊上了薛白瑜新主持的节目。节目刚录完当天，还没播就火爆全国了。

主要是那天好死不死，薛白瑜的某个脑残A粉在节目录制完后，趁着所有人没反应过来，冲上台想给薛白瑜一个熊抱，谁知下一秒直接被王旻翊半路拦下，两招放翻在地。

这一幕不小心被拍下，然后传播到网上。传说中周家小少爷百般护着的“娇妻”就以这种方式火了，火得风头无两，霸气外露。

那行云流水的两招，还有脑残A粉被警察押走时他鄙夷的眼神更是被P成无数表情包，供人瞻仰。

新一代“国民O神”称号不胫而走，王旻翊和薛白瑜的联合事业自然是跟着水涨船高。

某一天，王旻翊抱着八个多月的肚子，兴致勃勃说薛白瑜打算以他为原型写本书，邀请他产后长期外出旅行取材的时候，周刃又开始一脸严肃地上网搜刮新型号键盘，无果，转而预订了一堆榴莲回家。

二人世纪婚礼的那一天，周刃和对方交换刻着“你是我的星辰”“你是我的大海”的戒指，终于在当晚用无敌厚脸皮蹭上了跟着去旅行的家属位一个。

后来的后来，周刃把送到家的榴莲尽数送给刚交了女朋友的林跃。

全世界旅行的第一天，周刃在飞机上抱着媳妇，幸福地入睡了。二人手牵着手，“星辰”与“大海”彼此相依，从此直到永远。


End file.
